The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: Hotaru had been called a lot of things, including strong - But she had one beautiful, everlasting weakness. And that was what possessed Ruka Nogi to break her. RxH and others.
1. Prologue: The First Meeting

**The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence**

Summary: _Hotaru had been called a lot of things, whether may they be lies or truths; they were said and heard or written and taken in. Hotaru had been called strong – But she had one beautiful, everlasting weakness. And that was what possessed Ruka Nogi to break her._

She stared at her reflection; stared at the coal black steps that prominently stood out of the sea green Turo water. She took off her slippers and dipped her feet into the water, careful not to let any get onto her dress. The steps turned gray, and she wondered, had she dove in, would the steps turn a violet, and the water, lavender? She knew that the Turo waters were not yet Tainted – a form of possession. No one dared to Taint the Turo waters. She looked at her reflection once again. Short black hair, vibrant mauve orbs – the hair and eye color that represented an Imai – more specifically, the rulers of the Pioti kingdom. _Water...Wtae..._She couldn't swim, but could occasionally float. Don't ask – she had a very love-hate relationship with water. Probably more on the hate side, seeing as that was the enemy's power source...On the most part.

She contemplated whether or not to go in, but then later on decided that she would. Standing up, she slipped off her dress and dived into the water. Her parents and guests would be suspicious if she got the dress wet.  
Today must have been one of her lucky days – she was floating. And then she looked down. The water was now lavender colored. She looked at the set of stairs – they were a stunning purple.  
She had Tainted the lake – the first one to do so.

She submerged. Just as she did, her sharp ears caught the faint sound of running footsteps. She kept her head down, lest it be an enemy.

...

He ran to the lake. When he had gotten sight of Turo Lake, he felt an odd presence, but shook it off. All he wanted to do right now was get away from the village girls. Being a Watiral royal was even harder than having to be a normal one, sometimes, he mused. And if you were a male, it might be even worse.

Why was he saying this, you ask? Oh, it's simple, really. He was getting chased by Watiran village girls..._again._

He's had too many almost-rape experiences to count. It was worse than anything any Watiran girl had ever faced. He shivered involuntarily.

_**Ssss...**_

Ruka blinked and advanced towards the lake, slowly, now.

"Is someone there?" He asked. "Show yourself to me!"

Hotaru shut her eyes tightly under the water. _Go _**away**, she thought. _**Gega tik kusot Tiroi!**_

Ruka almost yelled out loud when a blast of violet light struck the ground in front of him violently. He would have been _toast _had he not stepped back.

_This would have to be the doing of a Pioti, _he thought, blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"Icu talge," he said. _Show yourself._

The Turo Lake bubbled and Ruka stepped back, tripping over something. When he stood up again and looked back to see just exactly _what _had tripped him, he saw it was a...dress?

_Female. _At this realization, Ruka didn't know whether to groan and try to crack his head open, or blush.

She probably wouldn't fawn over him if she was a Pioti, so he blushed.

_Then again,_ he thought, _the dress is blue. Why would it be blue if she was a Pioti?_

See, it was somewhat a strict rule that Watiral people, beings, _whatever, _wore blue while people of the Pioti kingdom wore purple.

"Are you Watiran or Piotiane?"

This time, some Turo water rose up and onto the stone floor, rapidly seeping through the cracks. _Lavender, _Ruka realized.

He backed away when the water reached him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly panicked.

_**Ahh...**_someone, or something, breathed.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted. "If you dare do anything to me, I-I'll kill you with no mercy, no matter what you are!" He couldn't believe he was so bold as to do something as incredibly stupid as that.

"You wouldn't _**dare **_kill _me,_" a light, bell-like voice said softly, resounding through his ears. Ruka was immediately entranced but tried to shake himself out of it.

"Who _**are**_ you?"

Hotaru stopped for a moment, and then replied, "Someone you'll be seeing more of."

**So how was that? I think it was confusing, weird, and...maybe bad? I dunno, but I think this might be my best story, no matter how sucky you might think the...prologue is. XD**

**This is a Romance story too, BTW. ;) Obviously LOL.**

**Title probably doesn't make sense ==**

**Please review! I'm not dead! XD**

**-r-r.p**


	2. Interruption, Request

**Thanks for the (14) reviews! Replies are at the end of the chapter so I won't annoy people :P. I didn't think I would get that many reviews! I love you guys! (:**

**Just to warn you, this chapter is really short...:/ Sorry! It's probably less interesting than the prologue, but I promise (well, hopefully) that the next chapter will be more interesting than this one :P**

_**The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence**_** :: ****r-r.p**

Summary: _Hotaru had been called a lot of things, whether may they be lies or truths; they were said and heard or written and taken in. Hotaru had been called strong – But she had one beautiful, everlasting weakness. And that was what possessed Ruka Nogi to break her._

* * *

"You wouldn't _**dare **_kill _me,_" a light, bell-like voice said softly, resounding through his ears. Ruka was immediately entranced but tried to shake himself out of it.

"Who _**are**_ you?"

Hotaru stopped for a moment, and then replied, "Someone you'll be seeing more of."

* * *

Ruka was alarmed. "I…I'll be seeing you? I don't even know what you are!" He paled.

"A person, I'd think it would be obvious." The water rippled.

"B-But," he whispered, "If-"

"What are you doing here?" A voice piped up. Ruka stiffened like a deer caught in a headlight. He whirled around and put on a forced smile.

"Mochu! Oh, I was doing…nothing in particular," he lied, hoping Mochu wouldn't notice the color of the Turo waters or the fact that he had been talking to a person who was hiding in the water, so he supposed.

"You lie." _As long as you don't realize the Turo lake has been Tainted, I'm fine with you knowing my obvious lie._

"Let's go, Mochu," Ruka said, pretending he didn't hear Mochu, glancing behind him for merely a second.

"Sir, I think you should really stop going here," Mochu told him.

"Oh, don't be so tense," said Ruka, who had already started walking away, hoping Mochu would follow him. "And what happened to carefree Mochu?"

"But sir, you don't understand-"

"-I'm sure I understand perfectly. I need to get my point across, too. Call me Ruka."

"Sir, I-" Ruka raised an eyebrow. Mochu threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." Ruka smiled. Sometimes, he just had to act high and mighty.

"Good."

_**Chalka sugi maleka…**_

Hotaru grinned evilly as her violet orbs glowed and her porcelain skin shimmered under the water.

Mochu turned pale. "R-Ruka…"

Ruka turned around. "What? I thought-" Ruka paused.

Mochu was white and he looked dazed. His eyes glowed and turned purplish-blue, then returned back to their original color.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked uncertainly when Mochu stared at him, twitching.

"Yes, I am fine," he replied, walking ahead of Ruka. "Let's move."

Ruka blinked and then followed Mochu.

…

After sensing Mochu and Ruka were gone, Hotaru slowly raised her head above the water.

"Imbeciles," she muttered. She then closed her eyes and set her mind on an image of her warm, cozy bedroom inside the Piotian palace and she was immediately zapped into her room, wearing her blue dress.

"Uh…Hotaru…" There were a series of knocks on the door. "Are you in there? It's, um, Nonoko…Can I come in?"

"Open the door," Hotaru commanded Zafheryz, a robot that she had invented.

"As you demand, Hotaru-sama," Zafheryz said robotically, opening the door for Nonoko.

"State your reason or purpose for coming here," Hotaru said coldly. Nonoko sat on the bed and innocently stared at Hotaru. When Nonoko's midnight blue eyes reached Hotaru's mauve orbs, she immediately knew why Nonoko had come to her room. Hotaru's lips tightened into a straight line and she stared back at her cousin. Nonoko stared back defiantly as hope flashed in her eyes for merely a second.

They continued this silent conversation until Hotaru finally glared at the door. "Fine," she said. "I will."

Nonoko brightened. "Really, Hotaru? You really would?"

"Yes," Hotaru said gruffly.

"Oh, thank you, Hotaru-chan! I promise you won't regret doing it!" Nonoko beamed and stood up to leave the room. "Thank you, again, Hotaru!" she said happily as she skipped towards the door. Zafheryz opened the door and then shut it again the moment Nonoko left.

"What did Nonoko-san ask you to do, Hotaru-sama?" Zafheryz asked.

"Let's just say it had something to do with Ruka Nogi." She pursed her lips.

"Ru-ka No-gi?"

"Yes, Zafheryz. Ugh – The Watiran kingdom disgusts me." She frowned. "But I am an Imai, and Imais' _always _keep their promises."

* * *

Mimi: Actually, now that you mention it, there might be some Romeo/Juliet type elements in the story. :D Thanks! And, yeah, I didn't really proofread but oh well. XD.

_Blue:_ Oh yes I'm not. :D LOL, I remember! O.O?

**Waitless:** The Watira and the Pioti are kind of like tribes, I guess. Though, it's probably going to be a bit more complicated than that. Thanks for your comments!

**meeraMELODY:** Thanks! Haha, I love R x H!

**Vectress:** That's probably a good idea to do so. I'll consider that. But there is something between the kingdoms and the Turo waters are a pretty big part of the story…Well, so I predict. Thanks for the review! (:

_Ai:_ Psh, I suck. But anyway, this one shall be good work 8D LOLz.

_Lulu:_ Haha. I know, when I started I was like that too, but whatever. xD. Don't you just love RukaRu? I know I do. Heck, that's why I have the word in my pen name! LOL!

_Bub:_ I know! There's not a lot of RH fics nowadays and that sucks! Wow, I hadn't even thought about that. But there's a chance that there will be alices. P: You know I don't mind babble.

_Yen_, **Chennah**, **PWNsomeness**_: _Haha, thanks guys! :)

**White-Monsoon:** :P Thanks :D LOL. It kinda is in a way…Okay, lots of ways. :P I think it was your review that told me to finally finish and post the dang chapter x) Haha no problem. :D


	3. Getting Started

**Hey guys! This time, I'm back! I promise! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I've been neglecting everything and...Ugh I'm not a good person for that...GAH I'M SORRY!**

**Visit my profile! I have my note thingamajig there. GO DO IT! Or if you're like on a phone or iPod and you don't feel like it kind of thing, do it when you get home ;D**

**Don't kill me, I kind of had half this chapter like 5 months ago...Heh...**

**And please, please, please. Vote on my poll!**

**Thanks for the (7) reviews! Replies are at the end of the chapter so I won't annoy people :P.**

**Okay! I hope this chap is interesting enough! :) Sorry it's so short! I promise, as the story goes on they will get longer!**

**Review!**

_**The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence**_** :: ****r-r.p**

Summary: _Hotaru had been called a lot of things, whether may they be lies or truths; they were said and heard or written and taken in. Hotaru had been called strong – But she had one beautiful, everlasting weakness. And that was what possessed Ruka Nogi to break her._

* * *

"What did Nonoko-san ask you to do, Hotaru-sama?" Zafheryz asked.

"Let's just say it had something to do with Ruka Nogi." She pursed her lips.

"Ru-ka No-gi?"

"Yes, Zafheryz. Ugh – The Watiran kingdom disgusts me." She frowned. "But I am an Imai, and Imais' _always _keep their promises."

* * *

"What are you going to do, Hotaru-sama?" Zafheryz asked.

"As much as I despise the Watiran Kingdom, I can never resist a challenge."

"So to speak, Hotaru-sama, you will be going on an adventure to the Watiran kingdom?"

The raven-haired lass smirked. "You could say that."

"What will you take on this so-called adventure, Hotaru-sama?"

"I sense it'll be much more complicated than just getting to the kingdom. Therefore, weaponry is a definite necessity." Hotaru walked over to the golden chest at the foot of her bed.

"_**Open."**_

Immediately the chest opened and a holographic keyboard appeared.

"_A password is required."_

With fingers fast as lightning, Hotaru typed in the password.

The keyboard disappeared as soon it was entered, and then a door appeared right beside Hotaru's bed. It gave off a violent mauve glow. Hotaru strode over to the door, flinging it open as it promptly slammed against her wall. The door revealed a weapon room with violet walls and weapons of sorts, from finely-crafted swords to poisoned knives to brain-washing head gear.

Hotaru walked into the room. "Which weapons will you be taking, Hotaru-sama?" _Zafheryz asks too many questions,_ Hotaru thought.

"I will be taking my twin daggers and my MMP9," she replied, handling the items with ease.

"Ah, yes, your usual," Zafheryz said, nodding. Hotaru left the room with her daggers, her handgun, magazines, ammo and cleaning essentials, shutting the door as it gave off the same violent glow as before.

"I must be gone by tonight," Hotaru declared, taking the handgun and sliding it into her holster. She took the twin daggers and stuffed them into a charmed pocket on her wide belt, then took a knapsack, placing everything she needed into it neatly.

"Finished," she breathed. "Now all I need is a blueprint." Then there was a knock and Hotaru froze.

"Hotaru, aunt and uncle are looking for you downstairs! You are aware that there is a party, right? You're supposed to show up! There are people looking for you!" Nonoko yelled, knocking on Hotaru's door loudly.

"You know what to do," Hotaru told Zafheryz, snapping out of her state as she closed the golden chest. The weapon room disappeared from view.

Zafheryz opened the door just a crack, just when Nonoko's fist was about to come down on the door and knock, and said, "Hotaru-sama says she will be right down." Then he shut the door in Nonoko's face.

"That was rude," Hotaru commented. "I am willing to bet nine hundred thousand yen that Mikan messed with you, because I know that otherwise you would have been to my expectations. Zafheryz, hide everything. I'll go down to the party for a while, but I don't need anyone snooping through my things. I shall disappear tonight. Don't say a word of it to anyone."

Zafheryz nodded. Hotaru pursed her lips and opened the door, letting it shut with a click as she descended to meet the 'guests'.

She hated parties.

…

Ruka watched as Mochu tripped on a tile for the fortieth time since Mochu just about caught him talking to the unknown female.

"Mochu, are you sure you're alright?"

Mochu sighed heavily. "_Yes, Ruka, _I am _fine," _he said, obviously irritated. He was usually kind and boisterous. In fact, Ruka couldn't recall a time where Mochu had ever been irritated.

Something was obviously wrong, and Ruka had a feeling it had to do with that girl.

_She's bad news, _Ruka thought. _She Tainted the Turo waters. But then why do I want to see her again? And why do I feel excited knowing she told me she would?_

…

"No, thank you."

Hotaru refused the fifth champagne flute offered that night with a dismissive hand. However she took one of the warm, spicy crab cakes presented to her, popping it into her mouth.

"Not bad," she commented to no one in particular.

"Are you having fun, Hotaru?" Nonoko asked smoothly, appearing beside her.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "I hate parties, Nonoko, and you know that." Nonoko shrugged, taking a sip of champagne.

"I needed something to ask you," she stated simply.

"Obviously," Hotaru said, snorting. "You did such a wonderful job of bringing up your small talk." Nonoko rolled her eyes at Hotaru's sarcastic jab.

"Well played." They stayed there in amiable silence until Nonoko spoke up again. "So, how do you suggest carrying out my request?"

Hotaru scowled. "Don't make it sound as if I'm your puppet, Nonoko. Last time I checked, I was the one to be followed, here."

"I never said you weren't. Though do you mind explaining why you're going through with it anyway?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "There's something in it for me, obviously."

"And what would that be?"

With this, Hotaru smirked, finally accepting a champagne flute from a passing waiter, bringing the goblet to her lips before taking a dainty sip.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

* * *

_Ai: _Thanks! Haha, maybe, if I decide to stop being a moron and update! :D

_Blue: _xD nice. Hi to you too!

**White-Monsoon:** You should ;D Haha nice! Well, that's Hotaru for you! Teehee I'm like that. Here's the next chapter! Even though it took me like 10 months to update…gah…sorry! :D

**zerokurou: **I know, I love HxR! Thanks for the review!

**hotaru-xxx:** Well, I'm here now! Glad you thought it was interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fungirl a.k.a Alexzane T. :** Haha thank you! And yeah, HxR is great! I might add elements of Romeo and Juliet in here…We'll see as the story goes on ;D


End file.
